L'union de Corbois
by NoxKiriNo
Summary: La nouvelle année commence, et Malistaire compte bien faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière. Ce n'est pas seulement Corbois et Sorcelleville qui sont en danger, c'est toute la spirale! Merle Ambroise s'inquiète pour ses élèves, surtout 7 d'entres eux que Malistaire a l'air de surveiller. "EN PAUSE, j'écris la suite en avance et je revois ceux déjà postés"
1. Chapter 1

_Wizard101 est un MMORPG téléchargeable gratuitement sur internet. On y incarne un jeune sorcier qui entre à Corbois, l'école des sorciers (logique). Mais avant de commencer, il faut choisir dans qu'elle école on veut entrer (ça marche comme les quatre maisons dans Harry Potter). I écoles différentes: L'école du feu, des glaces, des tempêtes, de la vie, de la mort, des mythes et de l'harmonie (pour plus d'infos, rendez-vous sur la page spéciale du site ici) Les sorciers se battent avec des cartes qui leurs permettent d'invoquer des créatures pour attaquer, augmenter la puissance de leurs attaquent, baisser celle de l'ennemi etc... Pour ce qui est de l'histoire du jeu, vu que c'est aussi l'histoire de ma fanfiction, je ne vous spolierais pas. Pour ce qui est de l'univers, ce sera expliquer dans l'histoire._

C'est la rentrée à Corbois, une foule d'élèves se bousculent pour rejoindre sa classe. Les différentes écoles sont disposées en cercle sur une grande place autour d'un arbre au tronc gigantesque ayant un visage humain, mais il lui manquait l'œil droit. A côté de toutes les écoles, il y a un arbre spécifique, par exemple, pour l'école des glaces, il y a un arbre enneigé, celui de l'école du feu est enflammé etc...

Mais il en manquait une: l'école de la mort, à l'endroit où elle était censé se trouver, il ne restait qu'un énorme gouffre béant. La raison? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, en attendant, quelques élèves de cette école, ayant un très bon niveau, se sont portés volontaires pour reprendre les cours. Car le professeur n'est plus là...

Sans penser à ces funestes évènements, tous les élèves se dirigent vers leurs classes respectives. Mais un troupeau s'était formé près des écoles du feu et des glaces, au centre, deux garçons se faisaient face. L'un avait des cheveux hérissés noirs et des yeux bleu foncés, amicaux, il semblait faire partie de l'école du feu. Son adversaire faisait sûrement partie de l'école des glaces, il avait des cheveux blond platine avec une mèche blanche et des yeux gris froid. Les deux étaient visiblement en désaccord:

-Dit tout de suite que l'école des glaces ne vaut rien tant que tu y es! Cria le blond

-Hey! J'ai juste dit que j'étais fier de mon école, calme-toi mon pote! Lui répondit le brun en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas ton pote, ne te fais pas d'idée.

Visiblement, il était de mauvaise humeur.

-bon, si tu veux, on se fera un duel pour régler ça! Ah, et je m'appelle Erwan FlambeCrinière.

-Pas question, j'y vais j'ai cours. Et il se dirigea vers une grande bâtisse aux tons bleu glacé et blanc.

-Attend! Je me suis présenté, fais au moins de même!

-Pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Par politesse?

-Pfff, Tristan DigneGemme. Et il partit pour de bon

-Tristan... Il a l'air fort. Se dit Erwan

Petit à petit, la foule se dissipa et chacun gagna sa classe. Tout le monde était presque partit quand une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs, châtains clair ornée d'une petite tresse sur le côté, et aux yeux vert émeraude mouchetés d'or, interpella deux autres filles:

-Excusez-moi, vous savez où se trouve l'école de l'harmonie?

C'est celle avec de longs cheveux châtains foncés, coiffée d'une petite couette sur le côté et aux yeux vert étonnamment clair qui lui répondit gentiment:

-L'harmonie n'a pas de classe, ils font les cours dehors avec leur professeur.

-Ah merci euh, vous savez où je peux le trouver?

-Non désolé, moi je suis de l'école de la vie, et elle, elle est de l'école de la mort. Répondit-elle en montrant son amie, car visiblement, elles étaient amies.

-D'accord, merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Kayla ViveLueur, de l'école de l'harmonie, mais ça, vous le savez déjà.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Amy DouceFleur encore désolé, mais je dois y aller, à plus tard vous deux!

Elle partie en courant vers sa classe, trébucha, tomba, se releva et repartit comme si c'était normal d'avoir une marque rouge sur le front.

'-Euh... Elle va bien? S'inquiéta Kayla

-C'est bon, ça lui arrive tout le temps.

C'était les premiers mots qui sortaient de la bouche de l'autre fille. Kayla la trouvait très jolie avec ses longs cheveux cendrés, plus longs que ceux d'Amy, ses mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux rouges, et son regard perçant.

-Et toi? Tu ne vas pas en cours?

-Non, notre classe à été détruite, du coup on fait aussi nos cours dehors. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faudrait que je les rejoigne.

-Qui ça?

-Les autres élèves, ce sont les plus expérimentés qui font les cours, je te raconterais tout plus tard si tu veux, à plus!

-Mais, comment tu t'appelle?

-Kelly SombrePétale.

-A bientôt Kelly!

Kelly s'éloigna, et Kayla réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus personne, tout le monde était en classe.

-Flûte, je fais comment du coup?

La cour était grande, et comme elle était nouvelle, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle devait aller. Elle était complètement perdue quand une voix masculine l'interpella:

-Tu sèche le premier jour?

Elle se retourna, c'étais un garçon souriant, blond avec des mèches plus ou moins foncés avec des yeux... Turquoise? Enfin, elle avait elle-même des yeux peu commun, et elle venait de croiser une fille aux yeux rouges, alors elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée.

-Non, je me suis perdue. Mais toi tu sèche, tu n'es pas de l'école de l'harmonie.

En effet, les élèves portent les couleurs de leur école. Kayla porte du blanc et du rouge, tandis que son interlocuteur était habillé de jaune et bleu.

-Ben... Le premier jour, ils expliquent comment marche l'école, le règlement etc... Moi je connais déjà tout ça.

A ces mots, Kayla prend un air triste.

-Je t'envie... Moi je ne connais rien à la magie.

Elle se rappela qu'elle avait déjà un problème à régler, ce qu'elle compter faire.

-Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve mon professeur?

-Il me semble que lui et sa classe sont partis autre part, la classe de la mort faisait trop de bruit. Mais je ne sais pas où.

-Décidément, je ne suis pas douée.

Il y eu un petit blanc, que le jeune garçon brisa très vite:

-Au fait, je m'appelle Illan SageLisière, de l'école des mythes.

-Kayla ViveLueur, enchanté.

-Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi le temps que ton professeur revienne.

Kayla hocha la tête, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc. Pendant au moins une heure, il lui expliqua le fonctionnement de Corbois et lui appris théoriquement quelques sorts basiques communs à toutes les écoles. Mais sans professeur, il était préférable de ne pas essayer la pratique. Ils discutaient toujours quand une explosion retentit, ça venait d'une classe violette et jaune vif.

-Ah, le professeur Degrêle est toujours aussi... explosif. Dit Illan le plus calmement du monde

-Quoi? Attend, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste le professeur de l'école des tempêtes, il fait ça souvent.

-Mais, et ses élèves? S'inquiéta la jeune fille

-Eh bien, c'est le moment d'aller voir, ça doit être intéressant.

Il l'entraîna par la main jusqu'à la bâtisse encore fumante, quelques élèves s'y étaient déjà rassemblés. Dont deux qui n'étaient pas vraiment inconnus de tous:

-Eh, les tempêtes! On voudrait bosser nous!

-C'est leur manière de bosser Tristan, n'en fais pas toute une histoire.

-Encore toi? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ton "pote"!

-Ok, calme mec

Les portes de la classe s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés, châtains aux pointes blondes, et des yeux dorés aux pupilles fendus, comme un serpent. "Encore des yeux peu conventionnelles" Se dit Kayla.

-C'est bon, notre professeur vient d'être "maîtrisé", merci pour le boucan et au revoir. Cracha la nouvelle venue.

-Eh oh! On a le droit de se plaindre là! Grogna (encore) le blond

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et rentrait déjà dans sa classe. Mais Erwan l'interpella:

-Dis-nous au moins comment tu t'appelle!

Elle tourna la tête vers lui sans se retourner, puis lui répondit:

-Shérazade PureCendre.

Et elle partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Tout le monde retourna dans sa classe, et les cours du matin prirent fin.


	2. Chapitre 2

En début d'après midi, le directeur convoqua tout les élèves devant le grand arbre. Les élèves étaient regroupés par école, en rang par rapport à leurs âges sous le regard de l'unique œil de l'arbre. Le directeur commença à parler d'une voix forte:

-Bienvenue à Corbois chers élèves, je m'appelle Merle Ambroise, le directeur. Je suppose que vos professeurs vous ont déjà bien expliqué le fonctionnement de l'école, et les propriétés de la magie. Si je vous ais réunis ici, c'est pour deux choses. Déjà pour vous informez que ce soir aura lieu la fête d'ouverture de l'école au quartier populaire. Les premières années sont obligés d'y venir, les autres peuvent faire comme ils veulent, l'entrée est libre à tout le monde. Et l'autre chose, je voulais vous mettre en garde.

Un Grand silence suivit, tout le monde attendais les prochaines paroles du vieil homme. Celui-ci passait sa main dans sa longue barbe et regardait l'horizon, l'air songeur:

-Certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà les funestes évènements qui se sont déroulés ici. Mais pour les autres, je vais vous les contés. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Malistaire? Eh bien c'était l'admirable professeur de l'école de la mort, tout le monde l'adorait tant ses cours étaient passionnants. Même si il aimait un peu trop le pouvoir pour certains. Il ne chercha jamais à avoir beaucoup de pouvoir tant qu'il avait sa femme, Sylvia, l'adorable professeur de l'école de la vie. Mais un jour, elle contracta un genre de rhume peu commun. Son état empirait de jour en jour et les médecins ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle ne s'en ai jamais remise. Sa mort à bouleversé Malistaire qui rejeta la faute sur l'univers entier et promis de se venger. Il détruisit l'école de la mort et partit. De puis beaucoup de monstres ont envahis certaines zones de sorcelleville. Et peu avant la rentrée, il est revenu pour voler l'œil de ce pauvre bartelby qui se tient derrière moi.

Il désigna le grand arbre au visage humain, il semblait morne, dépressif. Les jeunes élèves affichaient tous une mine plus ou moins triste, à quelques exceptions près, certains baissant la tête et les plus sensibles avaient les larmes aux yeux. Malistaire et Sylvia étaient tous deux, des professeurs très aimé, et leur perte a beaucoup affecté le morale de l'école. Le directeur repris la parole:

-N'oubliez pas de rester prudents, mais ne vous laissez pas abattre et profitez de cette nouvelle année. Sur ce, à ce soir.

Il repartit vers son bureau et les professeurs annoncèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de cours cet après-midi, et qu'il vaudrait mieux que ceux qui veulent aller à la fête ce soir se reposent car elle fini tard.

Parmi ceux qui se dirigeaient vers le quartier populaire, Amy avait la tête pensive. Elle connaissait déjà toute cette histoire, mais étant en première année, elle n'a pas connue Sylvia et Malistaire, et elle aurait aimé suivre leurs cours.

Elle releva la tête et aperçu Kelly au bord du lac du quartier, derrière elle, il y avait une fontaine, sculpté en statue représentant un sorcier qui brandissait sa baguette devant lui, elle brillait au milieu du lac ensoleillé en ce début d'après midi. Les deux amies se firent signe mais ne se rejoignirent pas, Amy voulait savoir ce qui s'était passés à l'école des tempêtes ce matin, le bruit d'explosion l'avait un peu inquiétée. Kelly ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses, donc elle ne peut pas le savoir. Mais Amy connaissait quelqu'un qui n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Elle passa sur un pont qui surplombait le lac, puis continua tout droit jusqu'à un petit tunnel qui traversait le grand mur qui entourait le quartier. Tout de suite après, elle tourna à droite et arriva devant l'arène de combat. Elle "le" vit, en train de négocier avec Diego, le maître duelliste qui avait l'apparence d'une licorne noir qui se tient sur deux jambes:

-Erwan, ce n'est que le premier jour et tu veux te faire des rivaux? En plus tu n'es qu'en première année non? Apprend quelques sorts avant de combattre.

Elle ne s'étonna pas de le trouver ici, elle connaissait bien Erwan. Leurs familles habitent dans le même quartier, donc ce sont des amis d'enfance. Il avait toujours voulu apprendre la magie, et l'utiliser dans un combat, sans pour autant être un casse-cou qui cherche les combats partout. Diego l'avait sermonné gentiment avec son fort accent italien, et Erwan ne s'énerva pas pour si peu bien qu'il était un peu déçu:

-Je sais mais j'ai trop hâte d'utiliser la magie. A la maison, je n'avais pas le droit et maintenant que je suis ici, je ne peux toujours pas en faire.

-Sois patient, tu apprendras très vite à l'utiliser.

-Erwan! Amy se dirigeait vers eux en courant. Je te cherchais!

-Amy, fais attention tu vas...

Trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà par terre, encore. Il l'aida à se relever en lui répétant pour la énième fois qu'elle était irrécupérable et qu'elle devrait faire plus attention puis lui demanda:

-Bref, pourquoi tu me cherchais?

-Eh bien, je voudrais que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé à l'école des tempêtes ce matin, je sais que tu y étais.

Erwan sourit en se remémorant cette scène, c'était assez drôle dans un sens. Il lui raconta tout dans les détails, puis ajouta:

-Ce serait cool de la revoir un de ces jours.

-Shérazade? Kelly m'a un peu parler d'elle, elle l'avait croisé avant le début des cours. Bonne chance si tu veux avoir une vraie conversation avec elle, elle ne parle pas beaucoup, reste souvent seule et ne te regarde jamais dans les yeux.

-Je compte bien essayer, personne ne peut rester de marbre quand quelqu'un insiste pour lui parler.

Le son d'une cloche retentit, il était l'heure de retourner à Corbois. Amy y retourna seule, car Erwan voulait converser encore un peu avec Diego, quitte à être en retard. Après ça, il partit sans se dépêcher. Il n'y avait pas de cours, les professeurs avait rappelés les élèves juste pour garder un œil sur eux. Mais Erwan avait beau avoir envie de se battre, il n'était pas idiot au point de se promener dans une allée pleine de monstres. Il venait d'arriver près du lac quand il la vit: La jeune fille aux yeux de serpents, elle non plus n'était pas rentrée. Il se dirigea vers elle, qui scrutait l'étendue bleue, assise au bord, en tenant ses genoux. Après s'être assis en tailleurs à côté d'elle, il commença à lui parler:

-Salut, tu te souviens de moi?

Elle repoussa ses mèches châtains pour voir son interlocuteur, puis reporta son intention sur la surface de l'eau avant de lui répondre:

-Oui

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné à Corbois?

-Je préfère rester ici

-Oui je m'en doute, mais tu ne crains pas la sanction?

-Non

Puis un petit s'installa, mais personne n'était mal à l'aise. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et le fête d'ouverture allait commencer. Erwan se leva, et lança:

-On se retrouve à la fête alors. À plus!

Il commença à partir quand Shérazade l'arrêta:

-Comment tu t'appelle?

Elle daignait enfin le regarder. L'adolescent lui sourit et répondit:

-Erwan FlambeCrinière

Et il repartit pour de bon. Shérazade le regarda disparaître. Peu après, elle rentra à son tour.


	3. Chapitre 3

Presque tout le monde était venu à la fête, c'était le moment de se détendre avant que les cours ne commencent vraiment, et pour rencontrer du monde. Shérazade restait un peu en retrait, comme à son habitude dirait-on, il faut dire qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas le bruit, ça la gênait. Elle était quand même venue parce qu'elle se disait que parler un peu à quelqu'un ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment aborder les gens. Pourtant, la jeune sorcière n'était pas si froide et distante que l'on voulait bien le croire, c'est juste qu'elle a du mal à faire le premier pas. Alors, elle restait un peu à l'écart du bruit qu'émanaient les bavardages incessants et les cris, et écoutait tranquillement la musique. Ça par contre, elle n'avait aucun mal avec les sons mélodieux qui se suivent pour former un ensemble parfait de notes, ce genre de choses la détendait, et la faisait se sentir à l'aise au milieu du tumulte de sorciers qui l'entourait.

Quand elle avait été envoyée à l'école des tempêtes, même ses parents furent étonnés, leur fille avait toujours été d'un caractère calme, serein, fuyant le bruit désagréable que procuraient les orages et les tempêtes. Ses camarades de classe ne comprenaient pas non plus comment quelqu'un comme elle pouvait manipuler la magie des tempêtes. Ils ne l'ont pas pour autant laisser de côté, mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant à l'aise avec leur camarade silencieuse, qui parlait le moins possible. Shérazade, elle, avait attendue de voir cette magie pour essayer de savoir, certes, l'explosion provoquer par son professeur dès la première heure de cours ne lui avait pas plu, mais le rapport qu'elle pouvait avoir avec la pluie, et autres formes de l'eau, l'avait fascinée. Cette entité qui reflète le ciel pour emprunter sa couleur, et qui pouvait être le calme incarnée tout aussi bien qu'une tempête déchaîne était un mystère que Shérazade appréciait tout particulièrement, et ne se lassait d'observer sans répit. C'était peut-être pour ce rapport particulier qu'elle entretenait avec cet élément que cette école était la sienne.

Elle continua d'écouter la musique un moment, si quelqu'un voulait lui parler, rien ne l'en empêchait.

De son côté, Erwan profitait pleinement de la fête, il avait passé un moment avec des amis de son dortoir, mais il les avait quitté depuis un moment pour aussi passer du temps avec Amy et Kelly, mais elles durent partirent aussi. Il était très content de la soirée qu'il passait. En se baladant, il aperçu Shérazade, seule. Il hésita un instant à aller la voir, il pensait qu'elle était le genre de personne à préférer le calme plutôt que le brouhaha festif. Mais, il se dit aussi qu'elle ne devrait pas lui en vouloir s'il essayait. Elle aussi l'avait remarqué, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot avant lui :

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ton coin ?

Elle détourna les yeux avant de répondre :

-J'écoute simplement… La musique.

-Dis, tu ne veux pas venir en plein cœur de la fête ? Tu pourrais t'amuser

-Le bruit est gênant.

-Tu l'oublieras, tu pourrais au moins essayer non ?

Dis comme ça, ça ne l'emballait pas trop mais…

-je veux bien essayer, mais pas toute seule alors.

-Compris chère demoiselle !

Un essai, c'était juste un essai, rien ne l'engageait à y rester toute la soirée n'est-ce pas ?

Son « ami » (elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le considérer comme tel) l'entraîna alors un peu partout, lui montrant les différentes activités qui avaient été installés, et lui présentant par ci par là quelques personnes qu'ils croisèrent. Erwan eu alors la brillante idée d'aller chercher un certain blond, et comme on pouvait si attendre, le blond en question n'était pas d'humeur à converser (encore), et c'est très certainement par miracle que son interlocuteur réussi à le convaincre de les accompagner lui aussi. Tristan fit des efforts pour ne pas avoir l'air de mauvaise humeur, après tout, il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'aller à ce genre de soirée avant longtemps. Il n'était pas le garçon le plus chaleureux et le plus conciliant qui soit, certes, mais il pour habitude de ne jamais caché ce qu'il pense, et puis, il n'était pas non plus si grognon que ça, il n'est juste pas habitué aux changements brusques, et c'est ce qui lui arrive en ce moment. En tout cas, on se doute bien qu'il n'a pas beaucoup parlé à Shérazade au cours de la soirée, et il ne s'amusait pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'une fille s'étala à côté de lui de tout son long. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé, ce qui ne plus pas vraiment à la fameuse fille :

-C'est ça rigole !

Il leva les mains l'air coupable, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire :

-C'est bon, je m'excuse, je m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Il lui tendit une main une main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle attrapa, avant d'épousseter sa robe, pleine de terre.

-Amy, il faut vraiment que tu fasses plus attention.

-Je sais Kelly, je sais.

Kelly était arrivé à pas lents, sans montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude pour son amie. Erwan arriva juste après, en charriant gentiment Amy sur son incapacité à rester debout, et Tristan, sur le fait qu'il avait enfin réussi à sourire !

Tout le monde resta alors ensemble, Amy avait repérer Kaela, qui était avec Illan à ce moment, ils se joignirent alors à eux, et tout le monde fit connaissance. Même si il y avait quelques différents au début (devinez avec qui) tout le monde s'entendait plutôt bien, le plus difficile était de coordonner tout le monde quand il fallait se déplacer, entre les chutes d'Amy, Erwan qui s'arrête tout le temps pour regarder on ne sait quoi, ou Shérazade qui rêvassait dans ces moments-là, c'était un peu difficile. La soirée se termina trop vite au goût de certains, beaucoup ne voulaient pas aller en cours le lendemain, mais le premier jour n'allait pas être aussi barbant qu'ils le pensaient.

* * *

**Désolé pour mon énoooorme retard! je promet de jamais plus faire un coup pareil! je le jure!**


End file.
